


Alex Like's Reggie

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and the Phantoms, Julie e os Fantasmas | Julie and the Phantoms (TV 2011)
Genre: Alex Mercer-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex and Reggie, Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys Kissing, F/M, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Jealous Alex Mercer, Jealousy, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson Fluff, Kissing, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, M/M, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Supportive Julie Molina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: After a show that night Alex saw Reggie flirting with a girl at the club it made him jealous. He didn’t know why it was making him feel jealous ok maybe he did Luke spoke. “Alex if you just told Reggie how you felt you wouldn’t have to feel jealous.” Julie eyes quickly darted over to Reggie who leaned close to a girl at the bar.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 5





	Alex Like's Reggie

After a show that night Alex saw Reggie flirting with a girl at the club it got him jealous. He didn’t know why it was making him feel jealous ok maybe he did Luke spoke. “Alex if you just told Reggie how you felt you wouldn’t have to feel jealous.” Julie eyes quickly darted over to Reggie who leaned close to a girl at the bar. 

The girl had pretty long dark brown hair, brown eyes pale skin medium height. Julie looked at Alex's face it was intensely staring at the girl as she moved closer. “Oh I see, Alex likes Reggie why didn’t you say so? Just talk to him I’m sure he likes you back take that leap.” 

Alex sighed his jealousy building up inside he wanted to pull Reggie away. “I can’t tell him he won’t like me back, who am I to get in the way of that.” Julie frowned looking over at Reggie who handed the girl a drink. 

Luke turned to Alex talking to him trying to build up his confidence. “Dude you need to believe in yourself more than we do. You need to be direct with Reggie otherwise, he won’t get it just trust me.” Alex downed his soda quickly feeling brave standing up he started strutting over to Reggie. Luke was amused Alex seemed to listen to him Julie was surprised but hoped it would go ok. Praying that Alex wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

Reggie was wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket. He also wore black ripped pants with a few chains on the pocket/jacket. Alex was wearing a green shirt with a black jacket that had holes in it. He wore black long pants with a stylish black belt as well. Once Alex reached the bar he pushed in beside Reggie getting really close to him. The girl noticed straight away making a grunting noise. “Um excuse me who are you? Why are you barging in on our moment?” 

Reggie looked at Alex who smirked he was not amused by whatever was going on. “Oh, this is my bandmate Alex Mercer he’s the drummer in our band. As for why he is interrupting our moment I have no idea care to explain Alex?” Alex knew Reggie was being sarcastic it was really annoying sometimes. 

“I thought I would just come say Hi see what was going on. I was wondering if I could talk to you outside for a minute there’s something I need to tell you.” The girl was angry she touched Reggie’s arm he smiled at her briefly. 

Alex wanted to throw something or scream he is mine back off though he remained calm. Reggie roughly spoke after glaring back at Alex. “I guess that’s fine, sorry I have to go talk to my friend I hope we get to see you at another show soon.” The girl smiled she was not happy that Reggie was leaving at least he wanted to see her again. The dark-haired girl wrote her number down on a napkin, slipping into Reggie’s pocket while kissing his cheek. 

After she left the bar to go onto the dance floor Reggie turned his attention back to Alex. Reggie wasn’t used to the way Alex was looking at him he grabbed Reggie’s hand pushing past people leading the two of them out the side entrance to an alleyway. Once in the alleyway, Alex felt his inner jealousy take over. 

Reggie was shocked to see Alex standing over him pushing him up on the wall. “Alex, what’s gotten into you? I’ve never seen you behave this way towards me before.” 

It was true Alex was always reserved around Reggie trying not to let him in. “You flirted with that girl Reg I’m jealous ok I like you.” What! thought Reggie how what Alex liked him.

Alex got closer his lips brushing Reggie's neck making him shudder. “Please Alex I want.” Was all Reggie was able to get out as Alex started kissing his neck. 

Meanwhile inside Luke and Julie got to talking about Alex & Reggie. Luke was staring at Julie thinking how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a light blue top with her Julie necklace. Her pants were blue as well with a checkered pattern and a silver ball chain attached across the pockets. Her hair was up in buns looking very anime style very cute. Luke started playing with her curl that was hanging down on Julie's cheek. “How do you think it’s going with Alex and Reggie?” 

A beautiful smile came on Julie's face as she spoke. “I’m sure they are fine judging by Alex’s determined look I think he will get what he wants.” Luke chuckled at her comment she was always right. Julie started playing with, Luke’s loose thread on his blue and red long jacket. Underneath it, he wore a white t-shirt with a colourful skull on it. He also wore black ripped pants always the rock and roll look. 

It got very loud because at the bar a few guys started to get rowdy. Thankfully the music playing was another guy band it drowned the noise out they sounded pretty good. “I’m happy for them but I’m not sure how Reggie feels about Alex. Reggie is literally the hardest person to read Alex just needs to be honest.” 

Julie sighed it was true she was almost certain that Reggie liked Alex as well. “Mm yeah but I think he likes Alex, Reggie's just good at hiding his feelings I hope he tells Alex to.” Luke nodded in agreement he asked Julie if she wanted to dance she said yes. The two of them headed off to the dance floor they pushed past a few people. There weren’t as many people on the dance floor as before a slow song started to play.

The song playing was Can’t Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis. Luke pulled Julie in close to him they began waltzing around the floor. 

Back outside things were heating up Alex was kissing Reggies lips. Reggie liked the feel of Alex’s lips on his it was something he dreamed about. “Fuck Reg. You don’t know what you do to me. I’ve wanted you so long I never thought you like me back.” Alex spoke when he took breathes heavily between kissing Reggie. 

“I was scared I liked you so much, I wish you hadn’t waited so long. Alex, you are amazing of course I would want you.” He kissed Reggie again trying not to get to carry away outside the club.

“How about we get the other two and talk about this at home or make out.” Alex kissed Reggie’s lips again he didn’t want it to end. Reggie kissed him back sucking a bit on Alex’s bottom lip to let him know he wanted this too.

“Yeah let's get out of here we should be somewhere more comfortable. Please tell me this won’t end I don’t want you to go away Reg.” He pulled Alex in for a hug to reassure him Alex held Reggie tightly it felt good. 

“I promise you Alex I won’t be going anywhere, when we get home I’ll prove that to you now and forever we’ll be together.” Alex smiled he felts safe and home in Reggie’s arms he was never letting go of. The Bass Player and The Drummer walked hand in hand back into the club.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> Welcome to another story this is more about Alex being in love with Reggie.  
> I put in some Juke as well Julie & Luke because I love them being together as well. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading I'm not sure if I should do more chapter or not.  
> I was just going to do one but if you would like more let me know I will add one.
> 
> Kudos and Comments, please thanks


End file.
